


Mcyt smut

by RoseTail_12



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, No smut with Quackity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTail_12/pseuds/RoseTail_12
Summary: Smut. Just smut. I will delete this if the CCs say they are uncomfortable.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Mcyt smut

Hello horny people! Welcome to my first smut book on this website. I don’t know if it’s any good but, feel free to leave suggestions cause I might do them if they inspire me. Please read the rules before you leave suggestions. This won’t be updated often, but hope you still enjoy!

Also, please keep in mind that this is only fiction and do not harass the people in this book. I’m not trying to force them into doing anything they are uncomfortable with. 

Rules-

1\. I will not do any minors in this book or people who are uncomfortable with this.

2\. Don’t request me kinks like knife play or any extremely violent kinks. It makes me uncomfortable and I dislike writing about it. 

3\. If I do Karlnapity, it will not include Quackity. He might show up at some point in the chapter to do a cute little bit with no smut than leave. I have learned that he has stated that he is uncomfortable with smut, thanks to a comment. 

Ps. No Xreader. I hate that a lot. Not bashing anyone who does like it tho. 


End file.
